


Denying the Fish

by 9AngelFairyFox9



Series: Mermug [1]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, mermug - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9AngelFairyFox9/pseuds/9AngelFairyFox9
Summary: Requested by a friend on Tumblr





	Denying the Fish

**Author's Note:**

> ❌❌❌IF YOU DON’T LIKE THE SHIP OR IDEA, BLOCK ME AND LEAVE!❌❌❌  
> ❤️💜💙If you do like it, please leave a kudos, a bookmark, and leave a positive comment.💙💜❤️

Both partners were on the opposite side of the bed, Mermug relaxing on one side, and Cuphead playing with his boyfriend’s fin. They simply relaxed on their bed, when an idea came into Cuphead’s mind. He pulled Mermug up to him and looked into his eyes.

“I have a new land walker’s sexual tradition I'd be glad to teach you.”

The merman’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. “Oh yes please!”

“Good, I need you to expose you dick.” Cuphead said with a devilish smile.

The merman did as he was told, unsheathing his penis from the base of his tail. “Like this?”

Cuphead sat Mermug on his lap. “Exactly like that, little fishy.” The dominant took his dick and started pumping it. “This is called ‘Pumping it’ or a ‘fap’. You stroke the man’s cock to get them excited.”

Mermug hugged his boyfriend and quietly moaned with pleasure. “It feels amazing.” He said breathy. 

Cuphead felt the merman’s penis getting harder and harder with each stroke. The submissive blushed blue as he felt himself getting ready to have an orgasm. Cuphead sensed this too, as part of his teaching.

“Mermug…” Cuphead asked for his mate, the fish tailed mug hummed in response. “When you feel yourself close to having an orgasm, keep it in.”

Mermug tilted his head in confusion. “Keep what in?”

“Your cum. I want you to hold it until I tell you, you can release.” The red cup explained.

“But what if I need to release?” Mermug asks as he began to pant.

“You just keep it in, until I give the word.” Cuphead said teasing the head of Mermug’s penis.

Cuphead continues stroking and teasing the fishie’s cock. Mermug put a hand over his mouth as he started moaning. The red dominant kisses his submissive’s tender neck for more pleasure. Then, Mermug cried a little when he saw precum, thinking he had let down his mate.

“Why the tears, blue fish?” Cuphead asks.

“I… I think I released my cum.” He murmured.

The dominant boyfriend looks at the precum and chuckles, still pumping. “You silly fish, that's precum. It means that you're close, very close.” He explains. “And you're rock hard, that's called an erection. Also meaning you're near to cumming.”

“So… I didn't let you down?” Mermug asked, a little more happy.

“Now why would you let me down?” Cuphead asks. “You're such a cute and innocent fish who would do anything for your mate, right?” The fish tailed mug nodded. “Good boy, I want to test how long I can pleasure you. And keep you at your limit. Now sit back and relax. We have just begun.”

Cuphead continues pumping his fishy boyfriend's penis and felt a little hardness in his own pants. Mermug's face got more blue and his moans steadily got louder. Mermug scratched Cuphead’s back when he came so close to releasing. Flexing his finger tips against his boyfriend’s back from being stimulated. Cuphead got back at the fish by nipping his neck, being sure to leave a mark.

The point of orgasm is right on him, and to him, it felt like he has to go to the bathroom.

“C-cuppy, I think I'm going to cum.” Mermug said with a moan.

“Just hold it. It's not that hard. Not as hard as you!” Cuphead said with a smirk.

Mermug moaned and panted. “Cuuuuup…” He kept moaning his mate’s name.

“Keep holding it in, Muggy…” Cuphead purred, still stroking. Mermug stiffened and made high pitched grunts. “The sound of you moaning my name is so cute…”

“Hooooow… How long have you held in your cum?” The blue fish asked.

“About thirty minutes.” The red male replied. “I could have held it in longer, if I wasn't so impatient with myself.”

“Y-you're impatient?” Mermug wondered breathily.

“Yes, I am a very impatient person. Impatient with life, and with sex.” Cuphead said with a groan.

Several minutes pass, and Cuphead is very hard in his pants. He sensed that his lover has had enough, and let Mermug release.

“Okay, little fish… Time’s up. Time for you cum and let it aaaall out!” Cuphead says with a seductive growl.

Mermug wailed with pleasure as he released all his cum. He came hard on his boyfriend's lap. White liquid shot in the air joined with a dark stain in Cuphead's jeans. The fish fell limp on Cuphead's shoulder.

“You alright there?” Cuphead asked. Mermug hummed ‘mhm’ in response. “Just get some air.”

“That was wonderful…” Mermug swooned.

“I'm glad you had fun. Love you Mermug.” Cuphead said, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

“I love you too, Cuppy.” The two layed down and cuddled up together.


End file.
